Express $\frac{31}{2\cdot5^6}$ as a terminating decimal.
Since a terminating decimal can be written in the form of $\frac{a}{10^b}$, where $a$ and $b$ are integers, we want to rewrite our fraction with a denominator of $10^b=2^b\cdot5^b$. \[ \frac{31}{2\cdot5^6}\cdot\frac{2^{5}}{2^{5}}=\frac{31\cdot2^{5}}{10^{6}}=\frac{992}{10^{6}}. \]Because the denominator consists only of a $10^6$ term, there are a total of 6 digits to the right of the decimal point, the last three of which are $992$. Therefore, the decimal representation of $\frac{31}{2\cdot5^6}$ is $\boxed{0.000992}$